The Lonely Princess
by Frozen Blizzard
Summary: Rido had let Yuuki out from "jailing" her in his secret hideout after 100 years! What happens when Yuuki appears out of nowhere after everyone thought that she was dead a hundred years ago? Complete!
1. Released

Disclaimer: I OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!! In my dreams!  
If i did Yuuki will be Kaname's wife by now... with cute children...  
So what i'm saying is i don't own Vampire Knight (obviously). It belongs to the one and only, Hino Matsuri-sensei.

* * *

  


"Kaname-niisama..."

Yuuki watched as the face of her beloved brother appeared in her mind, with a faint smile on his face that she craved to see every day.

_"Why...? Why have you not come to save me as you promised...?"_

She felt tears spilling on her beautuful face again, as her heart burned with crave for his presence, his voice.

"You promised, Kaname-niisama... Where are you... Please come and take me away..."

She slowly lifted my eyelids as cold fingers brushed my tears away gently, then cupped my face with his hands.

"Oh Yuuki... Will you never forget him and accept me as your lover? I tried everything I could to win you... It has been a _hundred_ years now... And yet you still think of him. Why will you not accept my love?"

"I will never love you... After all you did in the past." Yuuki hissed at him venomously. "You took away my freedom, and you expect me to like you, moreover be your lover?" She said and laughed bitterly.

"I had no choice... You would leave me if I gave you any. We both knew that, so please understand, Yuuki. I want your love." The oh-so-hated man said painfuly.

"You don't want my love, Rido! You want Juuri's love, not mine!" She shouted at him hatefully. "And who would ever love a person who took away one's freedom, forcing someone in this god forsakened who-knows-where place?!" Her voice reaching a higher pitch with each words i threw at him.

"...Very well. I'll let you out." Sighed Rido sadly. He knew this day would come eventually.

"...?"

"... _Eh_?" She stared at him blankly, thinking that she must be delusional. Thinking, "Did I heard what he just said? I must be dreaming. Yes, that would be it. Rido would _never_ let me out, no matter how much I begged or yelled at him."

Smiling sadly, Rido said "You heard me Yuuki... I'm letting you out. And you're not dreaming now, dear princess."

She stared at his face, bewildered, totally lost for words. "_Why_??" Was the only thing she could say to him now.

"Because, dear, I don't like to see you chained inside this place for so long. I feel guilty for that, you know." Smiling sadly, he added "I would like to see you smile for me... it makes you look pretty. A hundred years has passed since then. You should take a look at the world now."

"..." She glared at him suspiciously. " This isn't a sick joke right? If it is, I'd kick your sorry ass for giving me false hope." She said as she studied his face closely for any sign for lies.

Chuckling, he replied with amusement. "No, this isn't a joke. Your ways of speaking is so funny you know... It's so cute." Laughed Rido as he teased her. "But be careful... it'll bring you trouble if you keep talking like that to everyone." As he spoke, he trailed his long fingers at the rim of her lips softly.

Smacking away his hands, "Shut up. I'll speak however I want to anyone. And for your information, I never talk to anyone like this except you. I don't hate them." She pointed out.

"Ah, so I should feel special because you only speak like that to me." Rido grinned at the not-so-happy Yuuki slyly. "Anyway, do you want to leave now, princess?"

"Of course! who would stay here after getting holed up for 100 years?" She huffed loudly. She couldn't help but feel suspicious that Rido is planning something bad. Again. Who knows, maybe his intentions are pure. Maybe not.

"So... where should I drop you off, dear princess?" said Rido with a hint of sadness that Yuuki almost missed.

"..." She began to ponder his question now. She was surprised that I haven't thought of this question before. 'Cross Academy? No, that's silly. A hundred years had passed since I had been kidnapped by Rido, and Chairman would have died from old age now. I felt a pang of sadness, pain and guilt. I hadn't said goodbye to him or anyone else when I got kidnapped. Now i'm really missing him now, wondering if he's still alive, turned into a vampire so he can see his beloved daughter again... No! Stupid Yuuki! That idea would never come across his head. That's stupid. Chairman isn't someone like that!'

'Okay, so the Academy is off the list now. Then... Zero? No... He must be a hunter by now, considering how much he hates vampires. And a damn good one too. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the number 1 vampire hunter by now. Besides, he wouldn't be happy to see me, considering i'm a pureblood... Then, Yori? Anguish filled me again as I thought about by best (possibly only) friend. She's probably dead now... Must be screaming in anger when I didn't came back...'

Chuckling at the black humour, she let herself ponder at the question again.

'Hmmm... that leaves only niisama... but he won't be at the academy now... who would want to spend their entire life there? Besides its gonna be suspicious if an ex-student came back as a parent and saw the him there, not effected by age... yeah, he's so _not_ gonna be there.'

'Then, where? I think Rido knows...'

Rido had been studying her face up until now. He can only place one word to describe her. Cute.

She looked so angelicly funny as she furrowed her eyebrows as she thinks. One look at her and anyone can tell she's deep in thoughts. He was startled when she suddenly said "You know where Kaname-niisama is right?"

Snapping into attention, he said "Yes. Would you like me to drop you off there?"

"Yes"

" Fine, but I am _NOT_ dropping you off in front of his door."

"I know. That's why I want you to drop me near his place. I'd like to look around before meeting him."

"... okay... but be warned though, he might not be the same as before. You better brace yourself for the unevitable."

"What do you mean?" She sharply asked.

"You'll know when you meet him. If you want to come back to me just call out my name. I'd be by your side to pick you up." Rido smiled.

"As if I would ever come here again." I snorted.

"You will. Now, let's get going. Surely you want to meet your prince charming as soon as possible?" He said in sarcasm as he lifted and eyebrow.

"Let's go" Ignoring the second phrase.

But she couldn't stop herself smiling as she thought of meeting Kaname again... meeting her fiancee.

* * *

XD hello guys! This is currently my first story and i hope you enjoyed it!! Of course, im rather worried the starting is boring, but don't worry, i'll break Yuuki's heart soon enough.... MUAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!!! "**;**..**;**"

Anyway, I'll be giving you a sad, sad story of Yuuki now, so try looking up for any updates at least once a day.  
(since i got holidays for about 1 more month and i have at least 6 hours a day to spend my time on my story :D)

Hope you enjoyed my fiction, and please review! if you have opinion about how i can improove my writing, feel free to critisize! i don't mind at all! Of course, if you think it's bad, you can tell me too! That way, i'll know that i'm not good enough and i'll try and improove more!


	2. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not, will not and will never own Vampire Knight. If i do Juuri and Haruka would still be alive, giving all the love they have to their children...

* * *

"This is where I leave."

Rido said curtly as the both of them stood at the middle of a park. Rido had just taught her the pureblood's ability to fly and as expected, she mastered it after a few try. Though she looked quite tired now.

"Remember what I said to you earlier, dear princess. I hope you do not dissapoint me." As he turned to leave, warm hands grasped his sleeves tightly, stopping him. Without warning, he felt her embrace him from his back.

"Thank you for letting me go. But I don't think I will come back to you." Yuuki whispered quietly. Releasing him, she started to walk to a nearby bathroom. "Goodbye, uncle."

Still dazed by her sudden movement, he stood rooted to the ground watching her as he felt the sudden warmth at his back started to cool. Smiling, he went back to his secret hideout again and as he laid on the bed she slept in, he inhaled her sweet scent that still lingering in the air. "Juuri..." He said to himself as he recalled memories of her when they were young.

* * *

Going to the bathroom, she stared at her own reflection at the mirror. Her hair is now almost reaching her knees. Her brown-crimson eyes were still as large as ever, staring at herself. "I really do look like my mother..." Not only she recalled her memories from her past, she had seen paintings of her mother in the mansion she was kept in. Sighing, she decided to use her powers to change her appearance, to surprise her brother.

After a few moments of uncomfortable tingling on her face, she inspected her new feature carefully. She now looked nowhere familiar to her own self (maybe except her nose). A blond haired women of 30 stared back at the mirror as she felt her face with her fingers. Everything on her face was different except the colour of her eyes. Even though her eyes were narrowed and gives the impression of X-raying, her eyes here still the brown-crimson colour that all Kurans posses and she was still beautiful, though differently.

Hoping nobody will recognize her eye colour, she began to wipe away her aura that purebloods emmit. It was one of her special abilities and she always used it trying to escape Rido during she was kept inside that damned windowless mansion. She was able to slip past the guards once and would have escaped through the only door connecting to the outside world if it wasn't for Rido coming from that particular door. How unlucky.

Satisfied with her appearance, she walked slowly to where she felt her brother's aura is while taking in her surrounding. What she saw made her felt old. Cars no longer have wheels and they hovered a few inches above the ground as they moved soundlessly. Commercials flashed on buildings. Not much people walked as most of them used some sort of floating skateboard to move around. Although some people stared at her as though she was mad, she was glad nobody bothered her.

She quickened her pace until she was away from all those people and vehicles, and she found herself staring at a large mansion. The surrounding was deserted and empty. It feels like she was the only living person on the world. There was no sign of living things as she listened to the rustle of the trees nearby.

She didn't care about anything now. All she want to do was to meet her dear brother, to be united with him. Walking quickly, she reached the entrance to the mansion and knocked quietly on the door.

The doors creaked noisily and she remembered of the horror movies. If human heard this, they would have ran away thinking about the horrors laying within while screaming madly.

A vampire who, in her opinion a butler appeared. After a glance on her pale skin, he figured that she was a vampire, even though he cannot sense her aura. "May I ask who are you and what business do you have?"

Before she could answer, a female pureblood appeared at the stairs in front of the door and asked "Who is it?" rather melodically. Her voice soft and smooth, not to mention beautiful.  
Yuuki thought she had seen her before.

Again, before she could response, Kaname floated into view beside her and the female placed a kiss on his cheek. Yuuki finally remembered who the female is as she felt ice creep into her from head to toe.

_Sara Shirabuki._

* * *

Tadaa~ Here goes Chapter 2!!!!  
Oh and THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews! You guys made my day happier!  
By the way, there's many, many types of ending I could give Yuuki, and since this is my first fic, i'll let u guys choose, just send a review :D

Yuuki dies.  
Everyone dies except Yuuki  
Kaname x Yuuki  
Zero x Yuuki  
Rido x Yuuki  
No one dies but the 3 of them doesn't get to pair with Yuuki.  
Of course, other options are available, feel free to throw some in. I'll consider and it might be added too !  
I'll decide on the majority of the reviews. But you guys better don't look at the reviews or you'll know the results.

* * *

Fun fact.  
Actually, Chapter Two was done on yesterday and Yuuki wasn't supposed to meet him yet..., but when i pressed the save button so i can release it tomorrow, the login page came out. (you must login before you can update page)  
Then i was like...  
Shit. Omg.  
Did the story i wrote just got erased by the login page?  
You can't be kidding me. I spent _hours_ writing it._  
And_ I'm already logged in. How the #%$ should i log in again?  
I pressed back and** voila**. I'm on the writing page but there's _nothing written on it._

HOLY *&#^%$) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..........  
I'll rewrite it again tomorrow....  
And thats how i learned the lesson to copy the whole thing before i press the save button...


	3. Another Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight!! If i do Yuuki would never have lost her memories!! And Zero would smile or laugh more often... SOB*

**A/N: I wont be releasing today i'm sorry because i have some events going on round my house. It came unexpextedly and i have to help out. Sorry for the waiting and i will try to publish it as soon as i can. GOMEN!!**

* * *

_Sara Shirabuki_

"Kaname! You finally came. You're late though... Never mind, we'll officially be together after tomorrow!" She smiled happily and threw her arms around Kaname, hugging him.

She stared in shock. Sara is his... girlfriend? Her mind was blank as she stared at them.

"So, what brings you here, vampire? Is it about our wedding tomorrow evening?" She asked sweetly.

"Wed...ding?"Yuuki repeated in utter word echoing again and again in her head. _.. Sara and Kaname's wedding. Wedding. Wedding. Wedding....  
_

"You're not? Oh... so what is it then?"

Silence.

Yuuki stared at Kaname as tears started to flood her face. Both of them was watching at her with interest. Unimaginable pain shot through her heart, like daggers piercing through slowly. Clutching her chest, she cried silently while she stared at her brother.

* * *

Kaname's POV

As I watched the her cry, I felt something familiar. She had hidden her aura, yes, but it is impossible to hide it entirely. I frowned as I tried to sense who she was. I knew that i must have known her in my past. I finally noticed her eyes and I finally remembered.

"Yuu...ki?" I muttered in disbelief. Sadness engulf me as I said her name aloud. I had grieved for her for a long time. She had died a hundred years ago. Am I dreaming or is she really standing here? "Yuuki... Is that you? Is that really you?" I whispered quietly. I couldn't help but feel hopeful as I walked slowly to her, still stariing at her eyes.

"Its you isn't it?" As I raised my hands to wipe her tears away, she swatted my hands away.

"Yuu..ki?" I whispered, this time in confusion. Why did she do that? Is she not happy to see me like I do...?

* * *

Yuuki's POV

_I can't believe it_...

Tears continued to pour as he stood before me. Sadness is swallowing me whole. All this time, all I wanted to do is to be with Kaname. When I finally get to see him, he's already engaged to another women _and_ already prepared for his _wedding. How funny._ _God is rather cruel._

How I yearned for his voice. How I wanted to hug him. How i craved to hold him tenderly and kiss him. But its impossible now... He had chosen another women.

"Yuuki... don't cry..."

His lovely voice reached me as he reached to cup my head with his long, slender hands. I can't take it anymore. Its too painful. I stepped back out of his reach and whispered "Goodbye... Kaname-oniisama. I'm sorry for interrupting." My heart ached even more as i said that. This must be what people call heartbreak. I bolted out of the mansion as quickly as I can.

* * *

Sara's POV

Brother? Brother? _Brother???_ _Kaname had a sister???_ Since when did he had a sister? I never heard of this. What does this means? Kuran Haruka and Juuri don't have a daughter. Did she lie? But... his reactions...

I watch Kaname carefully as he stared at the mansion door. His face had a mixture of sadness, confused and shock. Snapping into himself again, he chased after that vampire called Yuuki.  
"Yuuki!! Come back!" His voice was tainted with panic. I had never seen him like that.

"Kaname, wait!" I called out quickly, then followed him. I had a bad feeling as I tried my best to keep up with them.

* * *

Yuuki's POV

As I ran, I felt him following behind me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!!" I screamed at him. He had hurt me badly. I don't want to see him now. I'm afraid i'll go mad from sadness if I talked to him. "GO PREPARE FOR YOUR FREAKING _WEDDING_ WITH _THAT WOMEN_!"

"Yuuki, please, listen to me!" Kaname shouted at me.

I ignored him and I returned my face to the real me and stopped hiding my aura to concentrate on running, trying to increase my speed. Tears not stopping at all, I cried my eyes out while running as if my life depended on it. _How my heart hurts..._

Someone's POV

I snapped my head up as i felt 3 vampires coming this way. Hatred bubbled up inside me as I remembered what those bloodsucking fiends did. I can't really sense what level are they because they're still quite far. Frowning, I reached for my weapon and prepared for battle as the presence came nearer and nearer. I pinned my eyes on the junction leading to the park, where I'm standing.

As the presence drew nearer, I became nervous as I felt that those aren't level Es. My eyes widen with worry as he felt those purebloods aura. 3 _purebloods_ against a vampire hunter really doesn't sounds nice... The odds are very bad, but what the heck, if they want war, they'll get it.

"Any second now..." I muttered quietly. Suddenly, a women burst into view as she ran (flew?) to me with her head bowed down. My eyes widen in shock as I saw her.

"Y-Yuuki?!" I stuttered as she ran into me with a loud 'thud'. I couldn't hold her weight and fell backwards. Her head jerked up as she came in contact with me and we fell down on the floor with her on top of me.

Her soft, long brown hair fell on my face as she sat up to look at me. Her tears dripped on my cheeks as she cried. She looked as pretty as I last saw her.

_"Ze...ro?"_

_END  
_

* * *

WAAAAAAIII!!! Here goes chapter 3!!!!!!

Eheheheh... THE FINAL PAIRING IS NOT TOO LATE TO CHANGE!! I AM THE AUTHOR, SO OF COURSE I CAN CHANGE MY STORY PAIRINGS ANYTIME I WANT!! SO SEND YOUR REVIEWS!! NOW!! (pairings are listed in chapter 2...you can add other tid-bits of course...) and i follow the majority...

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!! of course, everyone must think Kaname will be stuck with Sara or Zero is dead. THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!! I can shoo sara off bcause im the author and i get to decide who lives and dies. Of course, that is, if you want to. so... send your reviews and ask for your favorite pairings!

**Of course, someone has to die here. maybe 2 or 3. ;..; kekekekekeke...**

Btw, im sorry if chapter 2 was abit short. XD


	4. War?

DISCLAIMER: I do not(want not) own Vampire Knight. If i do i'll dream of my boss blackmailing / threatening me to publish the manga quickly even though the deadline is still 2 months away... x.x

* * *

_Flashback: 100 years ago  
_

"Its not the weapon that i want, Yuuki..." Rido caressed her silky hair as he stood behind her. Vines coated with thorns shot forth and engulfed them both, though not harming her at all. Glaring at the vampire hunter through the thick vines, he said "If I go, i'll take her with me." Said that, he plunged his fingers through her body, slicing through her skin easily. The smell of her delicious blood filled the air as he removed his hands, licking the red substance off his own hands. "So delicious..." He whispered to her huskily.

"Urggghhh..." Yuuki coughed out blood. "Damn you, bastard..."

Hidden by his own thorns, Zero immediately called back his weapon when he smelled her blood. Alarmed by the thick smell of her blood, he guessed she was losing a large amount of blood.  
"Yuuki!"

As the thorns cleared a little he barely saw ashes scattered across the air and clothes falling into the ground. He felt both the pureblood's presence disappear as he watched in horror. Had his thorns wiped out Yuuki with Rido?

But there was no mistaking it. Yuuki was gone. He couldn't sense her anymore. This wasn't what he wanted.  
_He had killed Yuuki._

"I'm sorry..." Zero fell on his knees and whispered into the air.

Kaname had sensed it of course, and shed bitter tears for his dear sister.

_

* * *

What happened exactly is..._

_"Damn you, bastard..."_ As she said that, she passed out from her loss of blood. Her gaping wound at her stomach pouring blood without stopping. Even though she was a pureblood vampire, her powers had only awakened shortly and had not come back fully yet.

"I'm sorry for hurting you..." Rido whispered to her quietly. Having his boost of energy from drinking her blood, he used all his powers to transport both of them to his secret hideout that was built not long ago. The battle with the vampire hunter had tired him greatly. He took out the ashes he had kept earlier from his pocket and scattered it into the air, faking their deaths as he released his powers into action. He had meant to arrive with their cloths of course, but his lack of powers seemed to have only transported living flesh. (which helped them seemed their death more real. XoX)

* * *

_ End of flashback_

"Yuuki..." Zero stared at her in disbelief, gaping at her. "You're alive...?" Relief flooded him as he cupped her face.  
"I thought I killed you... Thank God." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. She stopped crying and stared at him.

"Ze-"

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and picked her up without much effort, pulling her away from him.

"_Kuran_." Zero spat at him as he picked himself off the floor, dusting his outfit clean of dust. Quickly picking up his Bloody Rose as he stood up, he pointed his gun at him.

"Yuuki..." Kaname ignored him as though he wasn't there and hugged her tightly, not letting her go. "Don't run away from me, Yuuki..."

"Let me go, oniisama." Yuuki said with a tight face. She was happy that Zero was still alive, but her mood dropped again as her brother appeared again.

"No."

"Let me go."

"I said,_ no_."

"You have your own fiancee now, so leave me alone."

"Then i'll break up with her."

"Doesn't change the fact that you chose her." She gritted across her teeth.

"I didn't choose Sara, Yuuki. The council chose it. I wouldn't choose anyone other that you, Yuuki." Sighed Kaname as he argued with her sister, not breaking his grip on her.

"You could have said no, but you didn't."

"I did, but they kept pushing me. Do you know how annoying it is? I only agreed to shut them up. I have no intention no love her."

"Let me go!" Yuuki shouted as she struggled against him.

"No." His grip tightened again as she tried her best to pry his arms from her stomach.

"Kaname you-"

"I love you." She stopped struggling and went limp. Her mind went blank. Oblivious to Zero and Sara(who arrived just as they started their conversation) who was watching them, she paled even though she was _already_ pale.

"Don't say that." She whispered faintly. She had always wanted to hear that coming from Kaname, but he was scheduled to get married to Sara tomorrow night. As much as she hated Sara, she didn't want to ruin her life.

"I love you, Yuuki. I always do. You know that." He gracefully landed his cheeks on her shoulders, and set his cheeks beside hers. Breathing in her sweet scent of jasmine and lavender, he whispered quietly. "Come with me."

She felt happiness flood her as he said that. She was chewed her lips, though not enough to bleed them. A part of her wanted to scream at him, hurt him, and leave him. But most of her wanted him, wanted to be with him, wanted to hold him forever and follow him for the rest of her life. But if she did, she would be ruining others life. She don't want that.  
'Just say okay!' Something nagged the back of her head.

"Kaname." Sara stated quietly. Hurt by what he had said, she glared at the Kurans angrily. "How could you?"

"Cancel the wedding for tomorrow. I'm severing all ties with you." He told Sara coldly.

Sara recoiled and Yuuki shivered from his reply.

"You're cruel, Kaname..." Sara replied heavily. "Do you know how much i loved you?"

"Do not lie, Shirabuki. You only wanted my blood." Kaname answered back coldly.

Shocked by his answer, she stared at him. How did he know?

"Do you think i'm that stupid?" Kaname stated simply. Tilting his head slightly to the side at Yuuki's shoulder.

Suddenly, a dark aura appeared right after he finished talking.

Kaname and Zero's eyes narrowed dangerously as a man appeared between them.

_"Rido..." _Both of them hissed at Rido as he smiled smugly.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 4 is out~!

Okay, maybe you're confused why Zero thought Yuuki's dead. I'll explain it here.  
Its actually because his Bloody Rose thing, the vines with thorns, blocked his view. I have no idea how so use your imagination. And Kaname wasn't there when it happened. He just felt that her presence disappeared along with Rido when he took her to his hideout. (Hideout walls are aura proof, so no one can feel where they are.)  
Zero blames himself for Yuuki's death because...well either he thought he accidentally killed her or Rido killed her when he was dying, taking her with him.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, okay, i know i'm late. Some events occurred at my house and i didn't have the time to write. Gomen!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 though!! What will happen next?! Request are allowed, so send your reviews!!

Oh and, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PRAISES!! *cries* This is my 1st fanfic and i feel like i could die from happiness now!! Even though there's not many, i feel so proud of myself! XDThanks again and remember to send your requests!!


	5. Injuries

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight!! If i did Level E's wouldn't have existed...

* * *

_"Rido...."_ Both of them hissed venomously.

"Good evening, Kaname, Zero. But don't you think your greeting is a bit too... unwelcoming?" Rido grinned at them as they glared at him. "Hello Shirabuki-san. And of course, good evening, Hime(princess)-chan." Smiling at her. His smile dropped when he saw her in his nephew's embrace and his eyes narowed.

"Long time no see. What are you doing here, Uncle?" Kaname snapped at him, not bothering to hide his dislike for him. Disaster tends to follow Rido wherever he goes. Unconsciously, his grip tightened on Yuuki as he glared murderously at him.

"Kaname..." Yuuki said faintly. She was having trouble breathing in his death-like grip. "Let me go..." She muttered quietly. She knew things are going to get ugly now that her uncle is here.

Not surprisingly so, her brother had the same thing in mind and released her after a moment's hesitation, though reluctantly.

"I'm here to take my dear princess home. As you can see, dawn approaches in an hour." He stated simply.

"You will do no such thing." Kaname replied coldly. "I will not allow it." And he stood in front of Yuuki.

Rido burst out laughing. "You are weaker then me, Kaname! How would you stop me?" Rido mocked him. "With the help of that weak hunter?" His eyes flickered to Zero. "Or with Shirabuki? I doubt she would help you." His eyes flickering to Sara before returning to Kaname.

"Who do you think you're calling weak?" Zero growled murderously.

The air tensed dangerously, threatening to rip everyone apart as Kaname and Zero glared at Rido hatefully. The temperature dropped dangerously. Everything was quiet and silent. Nothing moved.

Unable to take the tension any longer, Yuuki quickly walked to Rido, her back facing everyone. "Lets go." She said quietly.

Her voice rang through the night(early morning?) as Rido offered his hand to her. Rido was smiling at her now, and glanced back at Kaname with a smug expression.

* * *

Yuuki's POV.

I couldn't bear to look at Kaname nor Zero as I stared at the ground. I didn't wanted to leave Kaname or Zero, but this is the only way to avoid bloodshed. I hate getting people hurt because of me. I glanced slightly up as Rido offered his hands and I raised mine slowly to reach it.

"Yuuki." My hand froze as Zero's voice reached me. My hands trembled slightly as I resisted the urge to turn back. My lower lips are quivering, and tears are threatening to spill.

Without warning, A burst of energy flew right above my shoulders and almost hit Rido if he hadn't dodged at the last second. "No!" I yelled, panic filling me.  
Blood will shed soon and I knew it.

* * *

Kaname grabbed Yuuki's hand and stared at her straight in the eye. "What do you think you're doing?" His voice was strained.

"Trying to avoid bloodshed!" Yuuki nearly screamed at him.

Sighing, "This would have come sooner or later. Its best to resolve it once and for all now." Said that, he stepped forward to face Rido. "Why don't we end this game now?"

"Gladly." Rido smirked and cut his fingertips to draw his blood whip out. His eyes glowed crimson as his blood extended in a snakelike manner in each of his fingertips as he held his hand straight in front of him, one facing Kaname, one facing Zero.

"I'll let you take what's left of my dear nephew after i'm done with him if you help me finish this faster. If you can, that is" He chuckled as his blood whip attacked both Kaname and Zero." Nodding at Rido, Sara went after Kaname as she summoned her ability(water).

The air was damp and she had no trouble gathering water from nearby puddles and the surrounding air. Her ability was a dangerous one. She could make water sharper than a blade and she can change its shape however she likes according to her will. What's more, it cannot be destroyed no matter how hard one would try.

Floating the water around her, she smirked at him as both water and blood whips assaulted him.

* * *

Zero had already summon forth his Bloody Rose and was deflecting Rido's Blood Whip and slowly getting closer to him in every attack. Rido had managed to scratch him here and there and almost dealt lethal damage to him if he hadn't dodged quickly. A few more feet and he would be in shooting range without missing. After a few more dodging and charging, Zero finally got his chance and attempted to shoot Rido dead. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a whip had managed to creep up to him without him noticing and striked him from his left.

Eye's widening, Zero saw from the corner of his eyes as one of Rido's whip charged at his defenceless left side aiming his neck. He got careless.

_"Shit."_

* * *

Kaname knew he was in trouble when Sara joined the 'hunt'. He wouldn't have much problem if he dealt with Rido or Sara alone, but them teaming up.... is lethal. It is commonly known that no one would pick a fight with a Shirabuki or a Kuran if one treasured his/her own life.

He had to dodge 5 of Rido's Blood Whip and Sara's sharp and expendable water as he moved about, trying to form a plan and spot their weakness. If he went for Rido, Sara would hinder his movement while the opposite would occur if he went for Sara. Frowning inside, he knew he wouldn't win without getting injured badly in this battle. While still planning for his attack, Sara had unexpectedly lunged at him instead of her formless water. Her eyes narrowed in glee as she coated her fingers with water, forming claws on her fingertips.

"I caught you." She declared and slashed at his body, the liquid claws extending as she did so.

He can't get away with this.

* * *

O MY GOD FINALLY!! Chapter 5 is out!!!

UUrrghh!! This is the worse chapter i had done. I could imagine it in my head, all exciting and lots of 'ooohs'. But _nooo_... i had to _type_ it out... You can't understand how hard it is to find the right words and i know i'm not good at describing fighting. Seriously, if this is changed to anime, it would have been a _whole lot_ exciting. I already skipped a lot of describing because i don't know how, and guessed you won't find it interesting even if i did. Its too hard to describe it. _*SIGH*_

When i mean hard, i mean it takes lots of thinking, typing, erasing, typing new things again and thinking again. I think i spent at least 5 hours getting this chapter done. God help me. =.=

The starting was easy, but when it came to the fighting part.... Oh. My. God. Major headache. Someone kill me please? XD  
Of course i did thought of cancelling the fighting but, well, someone _had_ to die and it wouldn't be complete if its too peaceful.


	6. The Hunger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. I would never had created something as awesome as this.

* * *

Yuuki's Pov

This cannot be happening. This should not be happening. I don't want this.  
I stared in dismay as the fight started. Kaname and Zero is fighting with all they have for my sake. _  
My sake..._I don't deserve 're better off without me.

_Why?_ I thought miserably. _Why so they love me so much? Why do they have to do this? Why do-_

_"__Shit"_

My head snapped to my right as i heard Zero curse. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Rido's Blood Whip aiming for his pale neck from his unguarded left. _He can't dodge it..._

_"I caught you"_

I snapped my head to my right now, so quickly that i almost broke my head to where Kaname is fighting. Sara is swinging her claws at him now. He can't avoid it too.

Why is this happening? This shouldn't be happening... If only I hadn't went to find Kaname...

Everything seemed to slow down and I watched in horror. Rido smirked as his Blood Whip neared Zero and Sara grinned as her claw neared Kaname, I felt panic flood me whole.

"NO!!!" I screamed and tears started to stream down my face again. My head is in a mess right now. Fear, panic, anger, sadness, all mixed up in my head. Suddenly, I felt my eyes shine crimson and hunger surged through me. _Not now..._ I screamed inside my head in terror.

* * *

_"NO!!!"_

Half a second later everyone was blown off the ground as Yuuki released a sudden burst of energy, seperating everyone. Zero crashed into a stone bench with a loud bang (ouch.); Kaname grabbed a thick tree branch before dropping to the ground with a soft _thud_; Rido skidded on the road when he met the ground again; Sara landed with her feet on the wall to avoid crashing into it head first, and jumped from the wall and sped(flew?) to Yuuki.

"Don't you interfere, you bitch!" Sara snarled menacingly at her. She's pissed at Yuuki now that she had just lost her chance of drinking Kaname's blood. Just a second more, and she would have ripped Kaname's guts out. Then, she could have sank her fangs into the weakened pureblood's throat, and enjoyed his deliciously thick blood while gaining more power herself. She stretched her right hand out, with only the intent to rip off Yuuki's head.

Yuuki's glowing crimson eyes met Sara's as Yuuki dropped her hands at her sides. Sara felt a shiver down her spine as she realised she was in deep shit. How could she have forgotten that she was a pureblood, moreover a Kuran?? She was too late to turn back now.

Before anyone can help, or move, Yuuki's instinct kicked in and she tilted her head to her right with insane speed, causing Sara's right hand to soar left beside her head, missing her target. Yuuki grabbed Sara's body with her right hand and caught her in midair. She severed Sara's right arm with her left. Releasing her body, her sharpened fingers and pierced through Sara's ribcage easily and plucked out her heart with her right hand in two seconds.

She then crushed her still beating heart(Thump. Thump.) without hesitation and plunged her fangs into Sara's neck to drink the red substance within, quenching her thirst. She felt her hunger ease as she wet her throat with blood, eyes closed. Blood soaked both Yuuki's and Sara's clothes as Sara's wound poured out the watery life within.

Everyone stared at them in silence, transfixed at Yuuki's demonic actions, too shocked to even breath. It was only a minute later, when she had sucked Sara dry of blood, that she regained her mind. She lifted her mouth from Sara's neck as she fluttered her eyes open. She saw Sara stare blankly at her. She went numb when she remembered what she had done as Sara started to disappear.

"This wasn't supposed to end like this..." Was Shirabuki Sara's last world as she turned into ashes, departing the world.

Yuuki's stared at the blood soaked clothes laying on the ground as dread filled her. She inhaled deeply. Sara's blood scent is still strong in the air. Everyone must be hating her now. She was a beast, a monster who had a thirst for blood. She watched her tears roll off her nose as they dripped on Sara's ashes and clothes.

_She killed Sara._

_"What have I done?"_ Yuuki moaned sadly as the sun slowly crept up, illuminating everything.

* * *

YES!!! Chapter 6 is out!!!

Whoa.... did you see this coming?XD By the way, Yuuki really creeps me out when when she's threatened + thirsty.... 0.0' (YUUKI!!! please don't kill me!)  
We don't wanna get on the bad side of her now, do we? x.x

On the bright side, YAY!!!! I don't have to write crappy fighting scenes now!! BANZAI!!

Anyway, whats gonna happen next?! What will they do after they had seen what she is capable of?! KYAAA!!!!

Hurry up and send your reviews and tell me what you think about this chappie!!


	7. Together Again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight!! If I do own it I would NEVER let Zero, Kaname and Yuuki go through so much pain and loneliness!!

* * *

_"What have i done?"_

Yuuki slowly sat on the ground, arms wrapped around her legs. She shed bitter tears as she buried her head into her knees, weeping silently. Her whole life, she had never lost control before, and now it happened. She didn't like it. It feels like there was another... person inside her, one that craved for blood, one that would do anything for blood, a _monster. _Yes, she was born a monster, but she had never done anything that made her feel like a monster. Now, she saw what the monster within her had done, what she had done.

She couldn't help but feel scared of the thing within her, couldn't help but feel scared of what she might do if she let it take control of her, and couldn't help but feel disgusted that she had let it take over.

Now, she understood completely why Zero felt disgusted at himself when he drank her blood in the past.

_"Whoaa..." _Rido whistled, disturbing her train of thoughts. "I never thought you had it in you, Yuuki." Rido said, dazed. He had never seen her giving in to her blood lust.

Yuuki flinched when she heard that. Heck, even _she _herself didn't knew she had a monster within her. She sat there as his words stung her heart, hugging her knees tighter and refused to look at anyone.

Kaname and Zero saw her flinch and understood what she felt right away. Zero, who understood her feelings now more than anyone else, immediately went to her and reached out to hug, to comfort her. But before he could get two feet near her, he was assaulted by Rido again, forcing him to retreat. He cursed himself for forgetting his presence.

Before he could even raise his gun though, Kaname appeared before Yuuki and dissapeared along with her.

"NO!!!" But it was too late.

Rido yelled in frustration as he felt their presence disappear. Plants withered and glasses shattered as Rido's anger burst out. Still fuming, he prepared to go back to his own hideout to drown himself with the blood of his pets, knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to find his nephew and niece.

"We're not done here, Rido!!" Zero yelled at him as he saw his retreating back.

Ignoring him, Rido disappeared into thin air. Zero sighed and looked at the mess they had caused. The peaceful scene of the park was destroyed by the bloody dress left by the deceased pureblood and the dried blood splattered across the park. Zero winced in annoyance as he figured out that he needed to contact the Hunter Association to conceal this from human eyes. He had to contact them if he want to get this done quickly.

This is going to be one hell of a headache with them pelting him with questions.

* * *

Yuuki lifted her head as she landed at the center of a humongous bed. She gasped as she stared back at the eyes of her brother right in front of her. One second ago she was sitting on the ground, and without realizing it, Kaname had took her here.

"How did I get here?" Yuuki asked hoarsely.

"That is not important. What's important here is that you stop crying." Kaname spoke softly as he reached out his fingers to wipe away her tears.

Yuuki merely brushed away his hands and buried her head into her knees again. "Leave me alone, Kaname-oniisama." Her voice slightly muffled. "I'm a monster." She whispered quietly.

He wouldn't have heard her last sentence if he wasn't a vampire. As soon as he heard that, he flung himself into her, embracing her tightly.

"Yuuki... If you are a monster then I am one too." He buried his head into her shoulder, breathing deeply in her scent. "We are the same, so don't... push me away." Placing his thumb and index finger at her chin, he brought her head up and stared deeply into her eyes, drowning himself in her gaze.

It was short-lived, because Yuuki turned her head to the side, refusing to meet him.

"Yuuki... Please. I love you. Don't turn away from me." Kaname said sadly. He caressed her hair gently as he tried to get her to look at him.

"I'm a monster. A monster that kill for blood. Nobody likes a moster. How can I be with you?" Yuuki said miserably.

"Yuuki, look at me." Kaname said quietly.

Reluctantly, Yuuki directed her gaze to his eyes.

"Tell me, do you see any hate in my eyes? Do you see me glare at you hatefully?"

"No. I don't."

"Then what are you moping about? I don't hate you, Yuuki. Nobody hates you. What are you sad about?"

"I killed Sara to sate my blood lust. I killed just because I wanted blood"

Kaname sighed at her. "I can't deny you killed Sara, but you had a good reason for that, which is self defence. She was attacking you, no? So you merely killed her to save yourself."

"It doesn't mean I had to kill her or drink her blo-"

"Yuuki, it was an accident! You didn't mean to harm Sara, so its not your fault. You just accidentally let your blood lust take over. If you don't want that to happen again, then control it so this doesn't happen again. Nobody blames you, Yuuki. Its not. Your. Fault." Kaname quickly told Yuuki as he caressed her cheeks with his fingers, gazing intensely into her eyes. He didn't want to see her upset.

She tried to talk again but stopped as he placed his index finger on her lips softly. Kaname softened his expression into a soft, loving expression as he gazed at her. She felt her face heat up and quickly bowed her head down, hiding her blush.

"Yuuki..." He cupped her face with his delicate fingers and brought her head up. He caressed her cheeks with his thumb gently. "I love you so much." He spoke softly, his breath touching her lips before kissing her on her lips.

She widened her eyes as she felt utter bliss when she felt his soft, perfect lips on hers. Her hands were between their chests as she weakly tried to push him back. He slid his left hand around her waist and his right hand to the back of her head, not letting go, pressing her lips into his. He moved his lips urgently against hers, luring her to kiss back.

Without warning, his tongue slid past her lips into her mouth. With that, she snapped.

Forgetting everything that had happened, she moaned in satisfaction as their tongue met, then coiled together. Snapping her eyes shut, she pressed her lips against his, kissing just as fiercely as they explored each others mouth. He groaned in delight as she slid her tongue across the roof of his mouth. She grasped his shirt tightly and pulled him down to the bed with him on top of her. Their ragged breaths were loud as she moved her hands to the back of his shirt. She closed any remaining space between them as she pressed him against her body, feeling his body against her.

Her tongue accidentally slid across his fangs and his breath hitched as he tasted her sweet, tempting blood. She was sliding her tongue across his entire mouth as his senses was filled with her blood, goading him to bite her. His heart beated wildly against his chest, threatening to jump out as he snapped his eyes open and parted from her mouth and travelled to her neck. She shivered in excitement as he licked and kissed her throat. Breathing in her scent, he bit her fiercely and she gasped in pain.

He barely held himself from moaning as her blood flowed through his mouth and throat. He drank slowly, tasting her blood to the fullest extent. Her blood tasted so delicious. So fragrant, so sweet. Careful not to let any of the precious red substance escape, he gently tilted her head to the side fo a better position to enjoy her blood.

She moaned in pleasure as she felt her blood taken away by her loved one. The thought of her blood becoming a part of him sent shivers of excitement down her body as she tightened their embrace. She sighed as he withdrew his mouth from her neck and groaned quietly when he licked off a short trail of blood that escaped before her wound healed.

Kaname pulled her into a deep kiss again while she gently rolled the both of them over so now she laid on top of him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she deepened the kiss before parting and licked the side of his neck, looking for a nice spot that promised a good meal. Exhaling on his neck, she smiled against his neck as he shivered slightly beneath her. Slowly, she sunk her fangs.

He grunted in pleasure as he felt her fangs pierce his soft skin on his neck. Her mind went blank as his blood flowed through her tongue. His blood tasted as good as the last time she had drank from him. It still tasted thick and sweet. It made her feel light headed as his blood blended into her. Her breath began to quicken as she bit him again, drinking his blood to her fullest desire. When she barely felt Kaname's embrace weaken, she reluctantly withdrew and licked his neck clean before watching the wound close.

"I took too much, didn't I?" Yuuki whispered as she snuggled into his chest, hugging him close to her.

"It's okay, since we're sleeping anyway." Kaname replied softly, wrapping his arms around her waist possessively. "You won't leave me again right, Yuuki?" He asked as he combed her silky hair with his elegant fingers.

"Never." She replied while staring deep into his eyes and smiled at him. She kissed him before closing her eyes, her nose barely touching his so that he would be the first thing she would see the when she wakes up.

For the first time in one hundred years, she felt content and happy.

Kaname sighed and held her hands, entwining their fingers together as he watch the peaceful face before him. His face was so close to hers that he could feel her warm breath as she exhaled.

For the first time in one hundred years, he didn't feel lonely.

"I will protect you forever, Yuuki. I love you very much..." He murmured quietly to her before letting his fatigue take over him.

Her face was the last thing that crossed his mind before his world went black.

* * *

Chapter 7 is here!!!!

Oh wow, how time flies!! its already the end of december and I didn't even noticed! I was peacefully reading/writing fanfiction here, and *blink*, its already the 21st of December. I seriously freaked out when I saw the date. I didn't even know November already passed. sigh.... How time flies.

Right, some of you probably noticed i was gone. I apologize making you guys wait!! Don't worry, i'm not dead or anything, I just took a little rest.  
But nevermind, I'm back now!! Since Christmas is just 4 days away, I'll try to bring my story to an end at Christmas Day. Consider this as my christmas present since i can't go 'santa claus' and shower you with presents. So, what i'm saying is, 'The Lonely Princess' is coming to an end now. I'm supposing Chapter 10 as the last chapter!! Neat, eh?

So, review please!! The pairing have been comfirmed now, as you see in this chapter. I can't help but feel that its missing something though...

Kay, pairing is done, now's left is what's gonna happen soon. I really wanna slip but... well if i did its no surprise anymore....

Please review!! Requests are welcomed!! Actually, I can't help but hope that the review numbers would hit 100!! It would make me die with happiness and pride since its my very first fan fic!! I know there's alot of readers, but most won't actually review!! Please just spend a minute on reviewing, its quite easy!!

Wow, i just read _Vampire Knight : Last Christmas by Hugs-Kisses-and-Secrets_!! It was EXACTLY what I had in mind when i started to write 'The Lonely Princess'(i'm just exagerating. for now, similiar. don't know what's gonna happen in the future.) (For now, it screamed 'perfect' for me. just what I imagined in my head. If only I can write as good as Hugs-Kisses-and-Secrets....sigh)!!! I was actually planning to turn Yuuki into a cold blooded murderer who hates everyone in her previous life when she saw Kaname and Sara married. Then, Zero, Kaname and Rido would fight that involves Yuuki in the topic later on(They want Yuuki for themselves etc. etc...). When they're gonna deal the final blow(that would kill the three of them)Yuuki suddenly jumps up between them and she takes the attack instead of them. Imagine the _climax,the matrix!!!_

_*Slow motion when Yuuki took their attacks(Zero's bullet through her stomach, Rido's blood whip slashing her shoulder, Kaname's telekinetic powers blasted through her right leg), all the boys' eyes widen with shock, Yuuki smiling sadly at them before falling on the ground with a 'thud'(echo* thud. thud. thud. thud.....). blood pooling on the floor, silence. 5 seconds later, "YUUKI!!!!!!!! they all scream in horror.* (_ToT so sad!!!!) (*sob sob*)  
Then, after abit of emotional words and last messages, she dies with 3 crying guys by her side. Then Rido never caused trouble anymore, Kaname kept on his pasifism thing, and Zero didn't hate vampires anymore(except level E's of course... He still hunts them).  
This is _**so**_what I planned!!

But then twists and turns appeared and... well things didn't turn out what i originally planned to and it ended up kanamexyuuki... and i didn't mind it since i thought it was really cruel to blast Yuuki's heart into smithereens after 100 years of painful waiting..... Anyway, i'm glad someone did write it out and you **MUST** read it!! I'm really, really happy it isn't me who wrote it because i'm really lacking. I almost cried when i read it. T.T. I'm happy because out there, i'm not the only one who thinks about what would happen with Yuuki in that cold, murdering eyes...

Er, did i made Hugs-Kisses-and-Secrets sound like she's copying my work or something? If it looks like it, please know that i didn't mean it that way. No offece at all here.


	8. Blushes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I do, I will be devoting myself to the manga and release it as soon as possible instead of writing fan fictions.

* * *

"Mmmhh..." Yuuki groaned as she sleepily hugged her pillow tighter into her chest. She hadn't had a dreamless sleep for... well, as long as she could remember. Having a dreamless sleep made her feel refreshed as she lay on the bed, hugging her pillow close.

'Nnnn... Very nice pillow. Smells really nice. Feels nice. So warm. So-'

She frowned as she hugged her pillow. Aren't pillows supposed to be soft? And why is it so damn heavy? Why does her pillow feels like... bones under flesh and skin?

She snapped her eyes open and jumped slightly as she saw crimson brown eyes staring right in front of hers. She was trapping Kaname with one hand around his waist and another across his back. What's more, she was hugging him with him on top of her. She squeaked as she realized that his legs were between hers and were wrapped around his. He chuckled at her response and fingered her silky brown locks as he gazed at her face.

"Good morning, koala bear." He whispered before pecking her lightly on her lips.

Embarrassed, she quickly released both her arms' and legs' hold on him and quickly mumbled a 'good morning' back. She felt her face heat up as she waited in silence for Kaname to get up, while avoiding his eyes. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, she finally spoke.

"Erm, Kaname-oniisama..." She started hesitantly.

"Mmm?" His lowered his head into her neck and breathed in deeply in her scent.

"Get off me please?" She stated bluntly.

Silence.

Sighing, he finally sat up and pulled her on her feet. He intertwined his fingers with hers and rested his forehead on hers, gazing deep into her beautiful, wide eyes. Sighing again, he pointed to a door and said "That's the bathroom. Go take a bath, Yuuki. I'm taking you somewhere after breakfast."

Nodding, she made her way slowly to the direction. As expected, the bathroom was huge. It had a large bath tub, a spacious glass shower cube and even a jacuzzi. She shut the door and filled the tub with water while she undressed. After adjusting the temperature, she went inside and lay there peacefully as she enjoyed the heavenly warmth.

_Half an hour later..._

She shuddered as cold air brushed against her skin when she left the tub. Pulling the plug to drain the water, she quickly dryed herself, and it was then she surveyed the bathroom and noticed something.

There isn't any fresh clothes.

She felt her heart stop as cold dread filled her as she scanned fruitlessly around the place. The thought of her asking Kaname through the door naked for clothes made her blush madly. The only clothes in the room was the dress she had wore before she had the bath. Maybe she could wear it again till she get some fresh clothing?

She glanced at her dress in the laundry basket and dismissed the thought immediately. She is NOT going to wear that. The idea of dressing herself in dirty, smelly, blood stained clothes right after a clean bath irked her.

Smacking her head for her stupidity, she cursed herself for not asking for clothes _before _stepping into the bathroom. Now, she had to ask _after_ she bathed, naked too. After the first time forgetting to prepare clothes to change when she was still a prefect in Cross Academy in the girl's dorm, never in her life, had this happened again. But God was merciful that time, and it was Yori, her room mate who happened to take a shower beside her cube and saved her life when she found out. Thank God.

She wrapped a towel around her body and blushed as she glared hatefully at the door, dreading of what she is going to do. Like the water in the bath tub that made its way down the hole, she felt her stomach drop inside her. She couldn't spend her lifetime in here, wishing for her clothes to pop out from thin air now, right? So now, she had to ask, of all people, **Kaname**, who is a _**MALE**. _How embarrassing can this get?

Slowly and resentfully, she made her way to the door, painfully lifted her shaking fingers and slowly turned the doorknob. Oh, _how_ she wished to be dead right now, and disappear from the face of the earth to avoid the confrontation with him.

* * *

After pointing the door to the bathroom, he went out of the room to inform the cook to bring breakfast for two to his room. He only realized he didn't prepare any clothes for her after informing the cook. He quickly journeyed to the late Juuri's and Haruka's bedroom which remained untouched since they passed away. He blushed faintly as he rummaged through his late mother's closet, picking out a simple but beautiful white and pale blue dress. Hoping that it would fit her, he went back to his room and sat on the couch in his room while setting the clothings on his lap.

Smirking, he waited patiently for Yuuki to finish her bath, his eyes glinting with mischief. While waiting, a servant knocked on the door and set the food on the table. After dismissing the servant, he glued his eyes on the bathroom door, concentrating on the sounds of movements inside. It wasn't long before he saw the doorknob turning slowly, and saw her eye peeking throught a small crack through the door. She quickly snapped the door shut when she saw his smirk and opened the door for the second time after another minute, glaring at him. Trying his best to hide his laughter inside, he walked to the door.

She squealed and closed the door again when she saw him nearing her and locked the door, face as red as rose. Kaname leaned against the wall beside the door, scratching the wall into ribbons with his fingers as he tried not to laugh. His body was already shaking with silent laughters and ached from trying not to laugh. After a few minutes, he finally wiped his eyes and stood up to knocked on the door.

"Yuuki? Your clothes." He said, voice slightly hoarse from holding back his laughter.

The door open hesitantly and her left hand squeezed through the narrow crack. He placed the cloths on the outstretched fingers and watched in amusement as she quickly shut the door on her wrist before fully withdrawing her hands and shut the door. He heard a tiny 'thud' before smirking and sat on the chair, waiting for her to dress.

* * *

She smacked her head on the wall with a small thud as she held on the clothes tightly. Why the heck did she shut the door on her hands? That's just plain stupid. She rested her head on the wall as she drowned herself in humiliation. Sighing, she went to a marble table at a corner and placed her clothings there. Placing her hands between the dress that was folded neatly, she sighed. Staring at the dress, she finally picked it up and tilted her head in confusion as she saw a piece of paper fell out in between the folded dress.

Picking up the paper, she read it.

_I picked the clothes from Mother's wardrobe. It was given to Mother from Father back then. I hope it fits you._

'Oh... so this was once Mother's.' She held the dress to her face and breathed in deeply. She felt her mind sooth as she breathed in the familiar scent she had smelt when she was still a toddler and hugged it tightly. It also still held the scent of Father and Kaname-oniisama too. She wondered how their scent still remained as she slowly dressed. She then frozed as she remembered the other sentence.

I picked out the clothes. _He picked out the clothes. That means he... picked out the underwears too?!_

She stared in horror at the bra she was holding, face turning to an impressive shade of red. It was already embarrassing enough to have Kaname to get her a dress. To have him picking out her underwear is 10 times -no, 100 times- even worse. Running to the nearest wall, she banged her head on the wall, wishing this was a dream. After a good 8 loud thuds, she finally gave up and groaned, then quickly dressed when her prayers went unanswered, muttering curses. Why did she had to be so forgetful?

She slowly opened the door and rubbed her head as she stepped into the bedroom, spotting Kaname sitting on the table.

She blushed red again when she saw him smirk after studying her. Embarrassed, she quickly took large strides to the table and sat on the chair opposite him.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing at her slightly bruised head.

"...Nothing much." Yuuki muttered.

Kaname chuckled as he gazed at her flushed faced with the back of his hand under his chin. He gracefully open the lid covering their breakfast and watched in amusement as she quickly dug into her meal, avoiding his eyes. "You look beautiful, in that dress." Kaname said as he ate, eyes never leaving her face.

Yuuki paused eating for a moment when she heard that. She sighed as she compared the Kaname now to the Kaname in the past. She wondered why would he tease her so much. An evil smile crept to her face as she looked at Kaname. She had learned a few tricks during her confinement. She won't be the only one blushing today.

"Why thank you, Kaname-oniisama. " She smiled. After he took a bite of his food, reached out her hands across the table to trace his lips with her fingers. "Thank you for choosing the clothes, Kaname-oniisama. It is beautiful. The underwears' colour matches the dress too!" She said cheerfully, emphasising the word underwear. "You even picked out the right size of the bra!" She said in a singsong manner.

'How's that??' Yuuki snickered in her mind.

Kaname choked slightly on his food and his cheeks turned pink slightly. Her fingers still on his lips, she wiped any excess sauce from his mouth and licked her fingers. "Hmmm... Mushroom with lemon sauce. Tastes nice."

Priceless. Absolutely priceless. That face was definately worth it. *muahahaha*

His blush had deepened and his face is in a light shade of red. He kept his eyes on his food, not trusting himself to speak for the moment.

'Damn.' Yuuki thought sadly. 'Where does he keeps his camera?'

* * *

Chapter 8 is out!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Or rather, Sorry-for-the-late-Merry-Christmas.=.=...

Okay, so this chapter is more focused for laughing... I think this is the only chapter with 'hahaha' scenes. But then again, you might not find it funny because... sighs.... i'm bad at writing.  
After all, i'm not an adult.

Sigh... i'm getting lazy now the school's opening date is coming closer. After Christmas passed, it made it even obvious how close school's gonna reopen. Now that i finally realized that the school's reopening date is just 8 days away, i'm enjoying what holidays can give me. Like, sleeping after 3a.m. and waking up after 12p.m. and much, much more. :D *Sigh.*

All of my Christmas Wish will never come true since its impossible.  
1)NO SCHOOLS. HOME TUTOR ONLY. -damn whoever he/she is for inventing the idea of creating schools-  
2)Snow in my country!!(Damn tropical climate...) -Its too hot here-  
3) Turn into a Vampire. -Vampires don't even exist-

How sad.

...........I don't even know why i'm saying all this stuffs. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter... *gulps.*


	9. Too Late

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight!!! My drawing sucks too much to own it!!

* * *

Zero sighed as he glanced at the pile of paperwork on the table in front of him. He had already worked on it for 2 hours, and he only finished halfway. He usually only need one hour to finish his paper works, but now, the association demanded a full report of what happened and many, many other things such as his connection between him and Yuuki. He even had to file a report on why he had been there. He walked past that park everyday after work, goddammit!

Zero sighed again and checked the clock. It was 7 pm and it was starting to get dark. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the 3 pureblood. He knew, later, that they would meet at the park again tonight at the same time. He didn't tell the Hunter's Association about it. They would interfere for sure if they knew, and then give a lame excuse to accuse the vampires, or worse, wage war on lame reasons. He could tell that the association was currently corrupted by their leader. The mere image of him sent shudders down his spine as he recalled their meeting last time. He emitted an aura of authority and power wherever he went and he felt weak compared to him. He was sure he must have made some sort of deal with the vampires to attain such power and he hoped he wouldn't see much of him anywhere in the future.

Yuuki's face drifted into his mind and his eyes soften as he thought about her. No matter what she is, he could never bring himself to hate her. He love her very much, and would do anything to help her. Anything for Yuuki, because he owed her for showing such kindness in the past.

But now, he shouldn't be thinking about her. He had to finish this fricking endless pile of black and white paper and write reports on stupid stuffs. He sighed again and returned to his paperwork, with an annoyed expression on his face.

* * *

"Niisama, where are we going?" Yuuki asked again as she glanced outside of the dark window of the limo. She could tell they were quite far from towns judging from the trees and hills whirling past the window.

"You'll see, Yuuki. We're almost there." Kaname replied softly as he gazed at her. They were sitting opposite and facing each other and he had the perfect view of her. She looked soft as the moonlight shone through the window and basked her in the silvery light. She almost looked like she was glowing.

"Mou, Niisama is so secretive. It wouldn't hurt to tell wouldn't it?" Yuuki pouted but nodded anyway. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the headset to rest. She had forgotten the feeling of sitting in a car due to her long confinement and she was feeling slightly dizzy. She was thankful that the vehicle now doesn't vibrate and doesn't produce the annoying sound of engines she always hated or she would have been nauseous by now.

Kaname noticed and got up to sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him so that she was leaning on him. Yuuki smiled gratefully at him and snuggled into his neck, breathing in his scent. As always, his scent soothed her and soon her dizziness went away. She raised her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before burying her head between his neck and shoulder again.

Kaname smiled slightly and closed his eyes to enjoy her presence beside him. He felt whole when she was with him, and he wished that this would last forever. Not long later, the car stopped and the driver opened the door for them. Kaname stepped out and helped her out of the car carefully.

Kaname smiled at her and closed her eyes with his hands, then steered her gently to the left. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hands from her eyes and hugged her from her back. When Yuuki opened her eyes, she gasped.

Rose. It was the rose Kaname had given her 100 years ago, except that the rose now was pretty much alive, much more beautiful and there was a field full of it. The full moon shone brightly and illuminated them in a pretty glow that took her breath away. The fragrant smell of the rose reached her nose as the wind picked up and blew into their direction. Yuuki felt tears sliding down her face as she remembered the promise Kaname had made before their parents died.

"Oh, Kaname..." She turned and kissed him passionately. "Thank you..." She gazed at him lovingly and hugged him tightly. Kaname merely smiled affectionately and went to pick up one of them and handed it to Yuuki. She observed the rose happily and breathed in deeply to enjoy the wonderful smell it produced. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks as a feeling stirred inside her. A feeling of dread filled her and she frowned. 5 seconds later, she paled and knew that something bad is coming.

_"Zero..."_

Yuuki whispered softly as worry bubbled inside her. Kaname sighed sadly and nodded, then held her hand while walking back to the car.

* * *

Zero had finally gotten that 'pile of shit' done and was walking back to the park. It was already late in the night when he reached there. Rido was already there, waiting impatiently.

"Tch. You again. I was waiting for my girl, not you." Rido said cooly, turning to face him fully. "But I suppose I can play with you while waiting." He mused aloud as power begin to emit from his body.

"Cut the crap. You're as good as dead." Zero spat coldly and withdrew his Bloody Rose from his jacket, ready to shoot him dead.

"Youngsters these days are so disrespectful. You should learn a lesson or two." Rido said coldly, his blood whip seeping out of his fingertips. With a flick of his fingers, he send of of them flying towards the hunter, making him jump out of the way. "Let the game begin." Rido announced.

* * *

Yuuki dashed out the moment the car stopped, not even bothering to close the door. Kaname followed hurriedly behind her as they neared the park. The thick scent of both Rido and Zero's blood in the air made Yuuki even more nervous and scared as she picked up her speed.

Finally reaching the corner connecting to the road of the park, she saw the position of both of them and went numb.

_"Noo...."_ Yuuki whispered as she gazed at Rido and Zero sadly. It was too late.

* * *

Oh yeah~ Chapter 9 is out after the long wait!!

Whee... One last chapter left and 'The Lonely Princess' will be completed!! So what did she see when she reached the park?? Find out at the next and last chapter!!!

Yes, I know I've been making you wait for a very long time for this update. I'm truly sorry... I planned to release this chapter at 5th January 2009(the day my school starts again), but I got sick because I ate KFC that my dear brother brought me on 3rd Jan. Yes, funny how food can make one person sick. I got the flu at 4th and a fever and cough at 5th which made me miss my 1st day of school(yay!). I slept through the whole day and night so I didn't have the time to write. Then, school came and shockingly, my _wonderfully great_ teachers already gave homework on the 1st day of school and I had to catch up(jesus, its total hell in my school... see why i hate it?). Then, as the days passed, homework got pelted on me and my classmates without mercy and there flies my time to write... T.T school sucks!!

So, now I know I only have time in the weekends to just touch the computer. The teachers just laughed at us when we said there was too much homework and said "This is just the beginning. Later on, you won't even have much time during your weekends too!"  
Oh dear god... I'm already missing the wonderful holidays... How I hate school...

Oh, and mind reviewing and give me opinions whether the story is good or not please? :D

Your homework-buried author,  
Miss Fiction Writer.


	10. Smile Yuuki, Smile

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. If I did, there will be many fans of mine crowding me, and I will die from happiness muttering 'this is too good to be true'. :D

* * *

The last chapter will always be the longest chapter in the story. :D Oh, and keep reading on when you reach the thank you part. I wrote an extra piece for Xmas. XD ENJOY!!

* * *

_"Nooo....."_

Tears slipped down her face as the scene became embedded into her mind forever. Kaname stood behind her and gave her a comforting hug, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Yet, Yuuki stood there, mesmerized, and did not notice Kaname. She only regained her senses when Zero turned his face towards her.

Zero's back was facing her as she watched, horrified. Rido had managed to get his blood whip pierced into his left chest, through his heart. Zero however, had successfully pierced Rido's heart and his lungs dead on. If it isn't because of the blood of purebloods running throughout their body, they would have been gone by now.(A/N Zero drank Kaname and Yuuki's blood, remember??)

Tears streaming down her face, she broke Kaname's hold on her and rushed to Zero. She held him close as Rido's blood whip faltered due to the lethal hit to his heart. They slowly slid to the floor as his weight brought them down. Zero weakly raised his hands onto her wet cheeks and caressed her slowly as they stared into each others eyes.

"Zero... don't go..." Yuuki whispered sadly even though she knew he would not make it.

"Yuuki... don't cry... and smile like you always used to... you have the most beautiful smile in the world, Yuuki..." Zero whispered weakly. He had known that he would have died if he came here. But yet, for Yuuki's sake, he would do anything. He owe her his life.

"No... No! Don't talk like that!! It sounds like you're gonna die! You're strong, so you won't die, right? Right, Zero??" Yuuki wailed at Zero. "You won't die, right?? Right??"

"Yuuki... I'm sorry... I have to go now... I'm lucky to have met you... Smile, 'kay?" Zero smiled at her. "Goodbye... Yuuki-chan..."

Yuuki's eyes widen in horror as his body started to crack. Holding his hands to her face, Zero's body turned into part ash and part glittering particles. His weight lifted from her body and ashes fell onto the floor while the glittering particles danced their way to the sky, disappearing quickly. The wind blew softly and carried his ashes across the park. Yuuki sat there and cried bitterly as she stared at the remaining ashes and clothing left by him. She buried her hands into her face and cried silently, blaming herself for his death.

This wouldn't have happened if she didn't went to Kaname's mansion. This wouldn't have happened if she didn't left the hideout and stayed there. This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so weak and get kidnapped by Rido 100 years ago. This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so stupid to stay at the academy and left with Kaname 100 years ago.

_This wouldn't have happened if she just never existed._

"Yuuki..." She dropped her hands on her side as Rido's voice pierced through the silent night. She quickly went to his uncle's side, stumbling as she ran/walked. Finally reaching him, she cradled him as she had with Zero, her left hand behind his head and her right hand at his back.

"Rido... not you too..." Yuuki begged. Kaname's expression turned from grief to shock as he watched.

"That sneaky hunter bastard took me by surprise... I'll be sure to give him hell when I meet him again in the after world. If there is one, that is." Rido chuckled at his own humour as he fingered her brown locks lovingly. He gazed into her eyes passionately and smiled weakly.

"Rido... shh... don't talk..." She whispered sadly and hugged him softly. "I'm sorry... its all my fault..." She cried bitterly as her tears streamed down her cheeks, staining his dark coat.

Rido grinned happily and hugged back softly, burying his face into her hair. Breathing deeply in her scent, he felt his mind became soothingly peaceful for once since he heard Juuri and Haruka's engagement. "It's not your fault... I'm sorry I hurt you back than, and thank you... "

Said that, he burst into millions of shining particles and flew to the moon. Yuuki caught one and held it close to her, weeping silently. "Rido... After a few years confined in the hideout, I couldn't bring myself to hate you after I knew you... " Yuuki whispered quietly to the sky.

"I'm sorry, Zero, Rido... I'm sorry..."

With that, she blacked out.

* * *

"Yuuki?" Kaname called her as he gazed at her sadly in her room as he closed the door. It has been a week since their deaths and she had been lying on her bed, staring at the window, doing nothing else.

No reply again.

She hadn't talk anymore, hadn't eat, drink, sleep, bath or move since then, just lying there, staring out the window. It pained him to see her suffering. She has black bags under her eyes, her body so thin, her mind so broken. He wonder how long will she last like this.

"Yuuki... Please come back... It's not your fault..." Kaname begged agonizingly, moving slowly to her bed. Reaching the bed, he crawled slowly to the center of the specially made for pureblood bed -which was the size of a small room- and hugged her tightly. "Yuuki... please..." He searched her eyes desperately as he cupped his cheeks.

Still no response.

Her eyes was looking into his, but yet not seeing him. Her eyes wasn't focused, they were foggy. He finally snapped as he saw her blank face, free of emotions. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position, shaking her hard, trying to wake her up from her trance.

Still no response.

He freaked out and his heart almost shattered at her lack of response and terror filled him as he shook her harder. When she still didn't response, he kissed her urgently, afraid that he would lose her forever.

He froze as he saw her eyes focused before drifting back to her previous state again and he wondered if he was having delusions. Seeing as this was the only way, he kissed her desperately again, hoping that she would wake.

Her eyes focused again and she finally looked at him.

"...Ka...name...?" She asked in a low monotone.

Hope rising in him, he hurriedly replied. "Yes, its me. Yuuki, come back. I miss you. Come back to me." He said desperately, then kissed her again.

"Kaname... Its my fault...Its all my fault... If I hadn't been born, they wouldn't have died. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama wouldn't have died too. Its all my fault..." Yuuki whispered weakly as faces of the past flashed through her mind. She cringed as she recalled the scene when she just arrived the park, just to find those two receiving the lethal wounds that took their lives away.

"No, Yuuki. It's not your fault. Yuuki, don't blame yourself. Please, come back..." Kaname begged her again, hugging her tightly.

Anger flared up in Yuuki as he said that. "How can it be not my fault?! If I haven't existed, they wouldn't have died!!" She shouted hoarsely.

"It isn't your fault!! They knew the consequences, yet they chose to!! Its NOT YOUR FAULT!!" Kaname shouted back, no longer bottling up his emotions. Right now, he didn't care anymore.

"But if I hadn't existed, they DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE THAT CHOICE!!!" She shrieked at him. The windows cracked from her emotions.

"BUT THEY CHOSE TO, BECAUSE THEY LOVE YOU!!! IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT! THEY COULD HAVE CHOSEN NOT TO CARE, BUT THEY WANTED TO, BECAUSE THEY LOVE YOU!! DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD BE HAPPY SEEING YOU IN YOUR STATE NOW?!??!" Kaname hollered back furiously. The chandelier in the middle of the room shattered into millions of pieces.

She fell silence again as she pondered his words. The more she thought about it, the more she felt guilty. Yes, they wouldn't want to see her suffering... It would make them sad. And Kaname... Is suffering because of her too...

Guilt shot through her as she stared at her brother. His face was full of sadness and agony as they stared at each other. Yuuki felt tears sliding down her cheeks again.

"G-gomen, Kaname-oniisama..." She sobbed quietly and covered her face with her hands.

"Yuuki... Please. Live and smile. Don't leave me again..." Kaname whispered into her ear quietly, hugging her close.

"Gomen... I won't leave you... I'm sorry..." She cried silently into his shoulders, hugging him back tightly.

"Shh... don't cry... now... drink..." He murmured quietly and tilted his neck to expose his delicately pale neck for her. "Get stronger..."

Yuuki gasped as hunger shot through her entire body like never before. Pushing him away, she clenched the bedsheets tightly, willing for the bloodlust to go away.

"Yuuki... don't reject it..." Kaname said softly into her ears and pricked his neck with his fingers, drawing blood.

She lunged at him the second the smell of his intoxicating blood reached her nose. Not bothering to lick his neck, she quickly sunk her fangs into his soft neck, drinking up the preciously thick crimson liquid it contained.

Kaname moaned quietly when he felt her fangs sink into his neck. He held her head to his neck gently, and pulled her body closer to his with his free hands. Yuuki grabbed the back of his shirt tightly as she fed from him, lost in the taste of his blood. He could feel his strength ebb away as she consumed his life into her own body, and his blood melting together with hers. He could feel himself becoming a part of her, which pleasured him deeply. His thought and feelings were recieved by her as she gulped down his blood greedily. His pleasure didn't go unnoticed and she wished she could keep drinking his blood forever. But no, he would die of she drained him dry.

She pulled away from him reluctantly, fighting her urge to drink every drop of blood in his body. Licking away the blood around his wound, she watched as the wound healed quickly, leaving no marks whatsoever. She lapped up any remaining blood that she had missed and licked her own bloody lips. She figured that she had drained two thirds of his blood, which made him very weak now. Kissing him passionately, she brought his head to her neck and gently pressed his mouth to her neck, silently inviting him.

Accepting, he licked her neck slowly, tasting her pale neck before piercing his fangs into her soft neck. He almost moaned in pleasure as her sweet blood trickled down his throat. He shared her thoughts and emotions. Savoring every drop he could get, he finally pulled away after he had drained half of her blood. Cleaning her free from blood, he watched closely as her wound closed.

"Yuuki... Don't leave me... Live with me for and eternity..." He whispered quietly to her.

"Okay, Kaname-oniisama... I will..." She replied, tired but content.

With that, they drifted into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

_20 years later..._

* * *

"Kaname, where are you?" Yuuki called cheerfully from her room. It has been 20 years since then, and she was now living a happy life.

"Okaa-sama, are you looking for Otou-sama?" A small child of 5 appeared at the door, running happily to her.

"Oohh, Yuuri-chaaaaaaaaan~ Have you seen your father?" She asked sweetly, picking her up from the ground, kissing her daughter's cheeks affectionately.

Giggling, Kuran Yuuri answered, "Yes, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama is in the library." She giggled again as her mother tickled her sides.

Another child appeared and ran towards her mother in tiny steps. She was just 3 years old.

"Yuumi-chan!! You should be sleeping!!" Yuuki put down Yuuki and picked up her second daughter.

Kuran Yuumi smiled innocently and laughed as her mother tickled her after she kissed her cheeks. "O-okaaaaa-samaaaa~ It tickles!!" She giggled uncontrollably as she got tickled.

Smiling happily, Yuuki cradled her to her body and held Yuuri's hands. "Let's go find your father and brothers, ne?" She said as they went out of her room.

"Haaaaaaaaii~" The sisters chorused together they headed to the library. Not long later, they Yuuki pushed open the door and found them huddled together on the couch, reading their books.

The sisters squealed happily and rushed to their favorite brother. Yuuri arrived first and jumped into a 6 years old Kuran Harume's lap, earning a small 'oopmff' from him as she crashed into him, knocking his breath from his lungs. Patting her head softly, he scolded her lightly. "Yuuri-chan, don't do that..."

Giggling, she hugged him tightly. "Okay, oniisama." She said and kissed his cheeks.

He smiled at her and pecked her forehead lightly. No matter what she did, he would always forgive her.

Yuumi finally arrive the couch and Kuran Kanaru, 4 years old picked her up and placed her on his lap. Kissing her cheeks lightly, he caressed her cheeks affectionately. "Why is Yuumi-chan not sleeping?" He asked gently to his beloved sister.

"Yuumi wanna see Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Harume-oniisama, Yuume-oneesama and Kanaru-oniisama!!!" (A/N yes, its a little long, but i think this is how children her age speak...) Yuumi answered innocently, hugging him close.

Kanaru smiled at her and fingered her long brown hair lovingly. How could he ever deny her request??

Yuuki and Kaname kissed, and smiled as they watched their family their family of six. They were a happy family, and they tend to stay this way forever. They were able to give their children what they didn't have back then: A happy family.

Yuuki closed her eyes and smiled, smiled as what the people in the past wanted her to.

And she smiled because she is happy now, with her family, with her husband and children...

THE END

* * *

Chapter 10 : The LAST CHAPTER IS FINALLY OUT!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME TILL THE END!!!

_THANKS TO:_

**rin03**

**amydk101**

**-siarafearie-101-miss**

**NekoDoodle**

**Alx**

**echo**

**poohpooh**

**Mina**

**missyvamphottie**

**amerie**

**KkitkatLuver**

**Shinku**

**vampireknightfreak**

**missyvamphottie**

**Angiejj**

**hummu**

**Arka**

**Lex The Vampires Saviour**

**KL**

**tyk**

**XguX**

**IchigoMashimaro**

**Mi**

and of course, even more thanks to these people for reviewing more than once:

**kAtiE-lUvs-mcr **

**a and n **

**arya21 **

**VampireMaddy **

**yuenying848**

**Ashlyn Darke **

**ThroughtheShadows **

**Ada.E **

**ToyaXZero **

**JuuriSama **

**meow144 **

And thanks to those who PMed me, I appreciated it!

(Please tell me if I missed anyone. I'll fix it up in a second when I see it :D)

Thanks to all of you, readers and reviewers, for you all gave me encouragement to go on this story!!(I can check how many people read my story :D and i'm proud to say the number is quite big!!) If it weren't for you guys, I won't have finished this story!! THANK YOU ALL!!

OHH AND!!! : Dear readers, as celebration for the last chapter of 'The Lonely Princess', I present you a Christmas Special!!!! (Yes, I know its too late for Christmas =.=, but please enjoy)

* * *

I am very proud to present, the all funny, the all hilarious,

_Christmas Song Special._

_(Note that there's only Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, Kaien, Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, Yagari and Seiren here)_

"Haaaiii~~ Minna-saaan!!! How are you all?" Cross Kaien shouted gleefully as he pranced around his room, unaware of the dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Cross Kaien... Why did you gathered us here?" Kaname asked, with his cool facade plastered over his face but a hint of irritation could be heard in his voice.(There's 12 people in here)

"Ahh, I just thought, since it's Christmas Eve, we should do something together!! I already planned it out!!" Kaien said gleefully, not noticing everyone's sour mood.

Aido muttered strings of curses at him under his breath while Ruka's eyes twitched. Kain sighed and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. Kaname and Zero's fingers twitched slightly while Yuuki sweatdropped. As usual, Shiki and Rima remained impassive. Seiren lurked in the corner as usual, keeping her guard on.

"First, lets make a song!! It's similar to 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' but its modified inside. Instead of saying what you received at Christmas from your true love, its saying what you want to receive on Christmas by anyone. That way, people would know what you would like on Christmas!!" Kaien excitedly explained.

"I'm leaving..." Zero muttered and went to the door. When he tried to open the door, he found out it was locked. Raising his leg, he kicked the door and received pain on his foot instead of the door opening. "What the hell?!" Zero yelled.

"Ehehehe... I forgot to mention, nobody can get out of this room until you completed the song. See, the song acts as the key to open the door. You can only exit through it. And you must complete the song without fail!! No point trying the windows, Aidou. Its the same as the door." Kaien said cheerfully and sat on his chair behind the desk.

"I'll kill you when I get out..." Zero snarled at him, then leaned on the wall.

"How cruel!! Zero, how could you?? I'm your fath-"

"Kaien-san, let us please quickly go over this." Kaname said tiredly.

"Okay!! Now, staaaaaaaartt!!" Kaien squealed excitedly. "Oh, and, you can't lie. If you did, the spell won't break and you have to start over again." He added seriously before returning to his bubbly self. Everyone sweatdropped at his quick personality changing. "Start with 'on the twelfth day of Christmas, please dear god send to me' if you please, Aidou."

Grumbling curses, he started reluctantly.

On the twelfth day of Christmas please dear god send to me:

Twelve delicious girls - Aidou (everyone gasps)(Kaname : Aidou...) (Aidou : What??? He said I can't lie right??)

Eleven praises from Kaname-sama - Seiren (Everone : ........Did I heard correctly...?? *shiver*) (Kaname : *Chills down his spine*)

Ten thousand pocky boxes - Rima (Dreamy expression)(Everyone: Typical...)

Nine million crates of pocky - Shiki (Smirks at Rima)(Rima glares at him) (Everyone : *sweatdrops* isn't that abit too much...?)

Eight dead vampires.... - Zero (Every vampire glares at him)(Zero glares back at them)(Yuuki : *Gasps*Zero!!!) (Kaien : HOW COULD YOU?!?!?! *cries*)

Seven kisses from Ruka - Kain (*Silence*) (Aido : He finally said it out loud... congratulations, Ruka)(Ruka : *devil appears*Punches Aido in his face and says "What did you say, Kain?" *smile**hidden message : say that again and you get something worse than that shithead*)(Aido : flies across the room and hit the wall, then slids down the floor, with blood trailing down the wall and a large dent/crack on the wall) (Kaien : I thought the spell wouldn't let any damages on the walls...)(Everyone : *Shudders*) (Kain : *Gulps loudly* Uhh.... uuhmm... Ruka, c-calm down...)

Six pretty dresses!! - Yuuki (Everyone : Finally something normal, but boring...) (Kain : THANK YOU, YUUKI!! YOU SAVED ME!!)

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE NEW MANGA SERIEEEEEES!!!!!!!! - Ichijou yells (Everyone : *Sweatdrops* Mangaholic....) (Ichijou : What!? I LOVE manga!! Its the most important thing in my life!!)

Four expensive cigars - Yagari (Everyone : ...... Is he joking?) (Yagari : Did you know high quality cigars costs millions?) (Vampires : *Smirks* Yagari-sensei can't afford a _cigar_... ) (Yagari : You wanna die huh vampires?! *points gun at them*)

Three dances with Yuuki!!! - Kaien squealed (Yuuki : Oh god, please no.... I'm gonna **_die_**...*eye twitches, scared*) (Kaname : Why?) (Zero : *smirks* Last time they danced, Yuuki got hospitalized for a month. And I thought she got those injuries because _**she**_ sucked at dancing, till Headmaster told me himself.) (Yuuki : Zero... Its not his fault he got hyper... excited. You're the one who gave him the sugar rabbit!) (Kaname : What really happened?) (Zero : He was _"dancing"_ with her in his sugar rushed state, flinging her around the room, smashing furniture into bits, completely destroyed the room. The room looked like tornadoes had invaded that particular room when he finally let her go. Its a wonder she survived. And she was just 10 years old then) (Everyone : *sweatdrops* I didn't knew... Poor Yuuki...) (Kaname : So it was because of him? I always wondered how she got her leg broken... *Murder aura*)(Kaien : NOOO!!! YUUKI, SAVE ME!!! YOU FORGIVE ME ALREADY RIGHT!?? RIGHT??!?!?!?!?!?!)

Two dead Prefects... - Ruka (jealous of Yuuki and angry at Zero for threatening Kaname) (Yuuki : A-aaahhhh?!? W-what did I do?!!) (Zero : *growls* Bring it on, vampire. Don't think i'll go easy on you just because you're a girl) (Kaname : Ruka Souen.... Don't you dare harm Yuuki...*glares*)

"Kaname? Its your turn!!" Chairman cheerfully called.(Its a wonder how he can still be cheerful after all those... things.)

"Kaien... Is it true that I must absolutely say the truth?" Kaname asked in a small voice.

"Yup!! You can't lie or you all will have to start it over again!"

*SIGH*

A-and.... (Everyone : *Shocked* Kaname never stutteres..... *Pays utmost attention*) (Aidou climbs up from the death blow, wiping his bloody face)

And a-.....a....................*sighs*

_and a naked Yuuki on my bed... _- Kaname said very, very, very quietly but everyone heard. Room temperature : -10 'C (Yuuki : ......Ha...?!?!) (Zero & Yagari : Perverted vampire bastard... you don't deserve to live... *draws out their gun and points at him*) (Aidou : *Nose bleeds* W-what?!? Holy shit!! *faints from too much blood loss*) (Kain, Seiren, Kaien: .....You serious.....?? .....Oh my god I can't believe he said that) (Ruka : *Have currently been turned into stone* *thunder echoes across the room*) (Shiki and Rima : Wow, Kaname-sama.... I... scratch that. WE never knew....) (Kaname : hides his red face) (Ichijou : Thank god!! I thought you were gay) (Kaname : ...what's that supposed to mean...?) (The door opened.) (Everyone : HOLY ^$*)*^ ITS TRUE!?!?!? *stares at Kaname*) (Kaname quickly goes out) (Kaien : Yuuki, you're staying with me during Christmas. Don't you dare meet him alone)

Ruka finally became Kain's girlfriend later that night and his wish were fulfilled. Kain proposed on the same night 10 years later and they got married on the same night next year.

Kaname got his wish on the last day of Christmas, nobody found out and it was then she got pregnant.

And that night was the best night they ever had.

* * *

And there's your Christmas Special!!!

(Have you ever watched Dexter's lab?? 5 hours after I wrote this I remember about Dexter's freaky sister, DeeDee, dancing with his arch enemy, Mandark. DeeDee completely destroyed Mandark's enormous lab with one dance. I think she just grabbed his hands tighly, not letting go and swinged his body around and around, smashing his computers and stuffs without giving them a second thought, saying" "WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~ AHAHAHAHAA ITS SO FUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Yes, its freaky, and I realized Kaien and DeeDee is kinda similar in a way.)

I am proud to announce that I have managed to finish this chapter in just 1 day!!! oh yeah, i wanted to write it yesterday(Saturday), but I got classes in my school(CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!? WHO THE HECK STUDIES DURING SATURDAYS?!? AND IT ISN'T CURRICULEM!! ITS FRIGGING BOOKS AND TEACHERS!!) and I had to go through the torture or trying not to fall asleep.

Geez, I wanted to finish chapter 10 before Christmas, but failed that miserably *SIGH*. So sorry for the late XMAS special and I hope you won't mind!! Enjoy!!! Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review??? I'm currently aiming for 100 reviews!!!!! just 19 more, and i'll go *MISSION ACCOMPLISHED* *DUH DU DU DUUUUUUUUHHHH!!!!!!! *XD

Anyway, thanks for sticking to me till the end!! Now, for my next story: I need you guys to choose. I need to know what type of stories that are enjoyed most by everyone!! Majority ALWAYS wins!! Oh, and now, all of my story have my very own OCs!!

A story about:

1)vampires and magical creatures!! (werewolves, fairies, elves, etc, it doesn't matter, just pitch anything that's under the magical creatures tab. I'll try to combine them together)

2)vampires and wizards!! (I think I would pull Harry Potter and Hogwarts in for wizards. And I wonder who's stronger : Wizards or Vampires? No, I won't make them go against each other, just against Voldy and his pet eaters XD)

3)vampire knight with my own OC!! (Yeah, i'll create either a couple of super cool OC and make them attend the Academy OR make an OC child and have her live with the VK guys during their childhood. You choose it!)

4)A very unusual pairing amongst the VK members that you will never imagine happen. No Yaoi ( it means gays, for your information), all straight. I'll kill myself if I did yaoi to my dearest VK boys because I love them myself. *smirks* (But i'll have to spend my time planning out how to make it work though.... and i'm not an expert in that.)

Sorry, but if you mind voting through reviews? I don't know how to set up a poll. (Heck, I don't even know how to vote through poll!!)

Now, I vow to myself that the story that I write will NOT stray from my original plots for them anymore. 'The Lonely Princess' doesn't have a plan written out, actually. I just wrote out what I thought of, so the plans are pretty much changing everytime in my head. This time, however, I would save the plans on the computer and keep sticking it till the story ends, and I wouldn't have a problem thinking of another plan halfway through the story!

Yeah, after a while, when the results become clear, I'll disappear to try and plan the plot and stuffs without screaming bloody homework and murder my teachers, and you'll won't see me for some time. To those who worry I might drop the story halfway, don't worry. I always finish what I started :D

So review !! Tell me what type of story you like most!!! Remember, MAJORITY ALWAYS WINS!!!


End file.
